


Order 66

by menac_ika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Purge Trooper CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menac_ika/pseuds/menac_ika
Summary: Rex learns about Order 66 from Maul.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Order 66




End file.
